The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to adjusting an elements and/or components relating to an environment.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Current systems fail to provide accurate and customized methods of adjusting a home environment. For example, systems may use motion detectors to turn on lights when motion is detected within a predetermined space and to turn off lights (usually within a set amount of time) after the motion is no longer detected. But these systems fail to provide the specific features customers desire and fail to include customized features for increased functionality. Nevertheless, as described herein, these system may be inaccurate and may not provide the features or the convenience for an occupant or occupants in several respects.